The present invention is directed to a sign mount. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a rugged sign mount that has an unpinned hinge and that uses tensioned bands to secure the support arm to the mount base and to realign the arm after the arm has been moved off center.
Signs and more particularly, point of purchase signs or display systems, when properly designed, can be tremendously effective marketing tools. These systems have become widely popular in all manners of retail trade.
In one common use, signs are mounted to shelving systems that permit loading of pallets and palletized items onto the shelves. These are commonly referred to as pallet racks. These arrangements permit the storage of large items and large amounts of items on each of the shelves. However, the shelves do not typically lend themselves to the mounting of point-of-purchase displays or signs. In addition, as the name suggests, pallets may be loaded onto these racks. Pallets are typically loaded onto and removed from the shelf systems by forklifts or like equipment.
Many known signs are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves and are hung above, below or along support beams (vertical uprights) on the sides of the shelving systems. While these signs function well to direct a consumer's attention to the particular products, they do not permit ready access to the shelves to, for example, restock the shelves or retrieve items therefrom. This, of course, is particularly true of those signs that are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves.
Known mounting systems include those disclosed in Padiak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,633 entitled “Pivotal, Two-Position Locking Sign Mounting System” and Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,988 entitled “Bias-Assisted Sign Mount”, both of which are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference.
However, one drawback to these systems is that the sign mounts all use pinned or fixed pin hinges about which the support arm pivots, and these arms (and the pivots) can be damaged if struck or if a large enough force moves the display arm in a direction other than the pivoting direction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign mount that is rugged yet light-weight. Desirably, such a mount allows the support arm to be moved off center (in a direction other than a pivot direction) by a force without damaging the sign mount. Most desirably, in such a system the arm realigns with the mount once that force has been removed.